


Moonlight

by TheEmcee



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Mitsunari was a work of art. With silver hair, piercing green eyes, and skin as pale as the moon and as soft as silk, there could be no doubt that he was a masterpiece.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: More porn! This is a follow up to ‘The Secret Life of Mitsunari Ishida’. This story will contain yaoi, so if you don’t like that, then don’t read. If you do read this, feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

~…~

Moonlight

~…~

 

The window was open. A soft breeze occasionally drifted into the room, making the pale curtains flutter just so. Moonlight kept the shadows at bay and cast everything in a pale, ethereal glow. None of that crossed the minds of the two figures in the room.

Mitsunari was sitting on the edge of the bed, the white dress he had been wearing during the latest play was unzipped in the back and pooled around his thighs. His torso was bared for the world to see, but only Ieyasu had the pleasure of gazing upon him. Only Ieyasu could worship him as he deserved to be, for no one was as beautiful as Mitsunari. No artwork could compare to him, and he belonged to Ieyasu.

A soft sigh escaped Mitsunari’s lips as Ieyasu pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck and collar bone. One hand was tangled in Ieyasu’s dark hair while the other gently clawed at his back, his body occasionally thrusting subtly against Ieyasu’s. Both of Ieyasu’s hands were pinning his hips, though, keeping him as stationary as he could. Those devilish lips travelled down to Mitsunari’s right nipple and took it in his mouth, suckling it softly, yet hungrily, like he couldn’t get enough.

When Ieyasu was finished, he nipped the right nipple one last time before kissing his way to the left one, giving it the same treatment. Mitsunari trembled, his body pulsating with pleasure and lust. Tonight, as Ieyasu had told him before they returned home from the play, was about Mitsunari. At first, that had confused him, but now, he understood what Ieyasu had meant. He was taking his time pleasuring Mitsunari, and while this hadn’t been the first time Ieyasu has done this, it has been a while since the last time.

Ieyasu released the left nipple and continued down Mitsunari’s stomach, feasting his lips upon it, stopping to suck and nibble at and leaving marks of his love along Mitsunari’s lean, pale body. Mitsunari was deliciously hard and he wanted nothing more than Ieyasu’s mouth around his cock. But all he could do was wait and let Ieyasu go at his own pace. He had learned in the past that trying to rush Ieyasu when he was in this sort of mood would only prolong his suffering. And Mitsunari, if nothing else, could always be counted upon to follow orders to the letter.

Now, Ieyasu was kissing along his dress line and his hands moved down from his hips to the bottom of the dress. His hands slid up the stockings that covered Mitsunari’s legs and disappeared under the dress. They stopped mid-thigh, where the stockings stopped, and curled around the edges. Slowly, he began pulling them down, down, down, all the way down until they were bunched around Mitsunari’s ankles and subsequently tugged off. 

Teasing fingers danced up Mitsunari’s bare legs, almost feeling ticklish, that’s how light those fingers were traveling. They massaged his thighs and crept oh, so slowly towards Mitsunari’s erection, but at the last second they withdrew from underneath the dress. Ieyasu leaned up and captured Mitsunari’s lips in a kiss, putting all of his love and desire into it, making it very apparent that he would never let Mitsunari’s go. As they kissed, Ieyasu gripped the dress pooled at his fox’s waist and shimmied it down his body.

The dress was tossed aside and Mitsunari was now bare in the moonlight. He practically glowed, his body hard to discern from the moon’s beams. In this light, he looked like an angel. His silver hair was slightly damp from sweat, his body freckled with hickeys, and his cock full and throbbing with need, Mitsunari was very much a masterpiece. More importantly, he was Ieyasu’s masterpiece.

“I love you,” Ieyasu whispered, his dark eyes never leaving those piercing green ones. 

“Ieyasu…I…,” Mitsunari began, but Ieyasu hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips.

“I know,” was all he said. 

And Ieyasu did know how much Mitsunari loved him. It was something he saw every day. It was reflected in the words Mitsunari spoke and in his actions. Never before had someone’s love been made so clear, and Ieyasu considered himself blessed to have a love such as this, one that didn’t always need words, one that looks said more than enough.

Ieyasu lowered his body back down and placed his hands on Mitsunari’s thighs. Anticipation was boiling inside Mitsunari’s stomach as he watched Ieyasu slowly creep closer to his cock before his tongue licked it from the bottom to the top. A moan escaped him and his head rolled back, eyes closed in pleasure as Ieyasu feasted upon his flesh. That devilish tongue licked all around his cock and Mitsunari had to fight the urge to thrust against Ieyasu’s mouth. He almost came when Ieyasu’s tongue lapped greedily at the tip of his cock. His moans racked his body and made him tremble uncontrollably. 

Finally, at last, Ieyasu took Mitsunari into his mouth, little by little, sucking softly. The more Ieyasu took in, the closer Mitsunari came to his climax. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, that much was clear. Ieyasu’s tongue twirled around his tip as he sucked more and more until he was deep throating him. And that was all it took. With a cry, Mitsunari’s seed erupted into Ieyasu’s mouth and it was swallowed greedily, like it was the very thing that kept Ieyasu alive. Ieyasu milked him until he was done, and he continued sucking Mitsunari’s cock until he was hard once again.

Satisfied, Ieyasu pulled away from his fox’s cock, his mouth making a soft pop. His honey-brown eyes were trained on Mitsunari’s green ones as he licked his lips and stood up. Ieyasu crawled onto the bed, following Mitsunari as he scurried backward. Ieyasu kissed his lips over and over and over again, making him taste his own seed. 

“Turn around,” Ieyasu commanded him, his voice husky and full of lust.

Ever the perfect soldier, Mitsunari obeyed without question, turning over and laying on his stomach, his cock pressed between the silken sheets and his body. One of Ieyasu’s hands traveled down Mitsunari’s bare back, eyes taking in his lover’s backside. Both hands took hold of Mitsunari’s butt cheeks and massaged the soft, tender flesh. A soft sigh crawled out of Mitsunari’s mouth and he closed his eyes and enjoyed himself. 

Ieyasu leaned down and parted Mitsunari’s cheeks so that his puckered entrance was presented before him. It was pink and clean and utterly irresistible. Without hesitation, he began licking Mitsunari’s entrance, caressing the outside with swift, sure movements. He felt Mitsunari jerk in surprise and heard a moan. This was not something they did often, so it was still fairly new, but Ieyasu knew that Mitsunari liked it more and more every time they did. When his tongue breached him, Mitsunari jerked again and shivered as Ieyasu fucked him with his tongue.

Once his silver fox was panting and trembling fiercely, Ieyasu withdrew his tongue and leaned back on his legs. His hands took hold of Mitsunari’s pale hips and guided them up, so that Mitsunari was on his hands and knees, his beautiful ass in the air and ready for the taking. Leaning over to one of the nightstands by the bed, Ieyasu grabbed a bottle of lubricant from a drawer. He poured a generous amount onto his palm and coated his fingers with it.

After pressing a kiss to Mitsunari’s spine, Ieyasu slowly inserts his index finger into Mitsunari’s tight heat. One thing Ieyasu positively loved about Mitsunari’s body is that he was always tight. Regardless of how many times they made love or had rough sex, he always remained tight. Ieyasu added a second finger and he began scissoring him and stretching him, pulling out before pushing back in. He watched Mitsunari’s hindquarters quiver and he smiled fondly. A third fingered entered the fray and Ieyasu stretched him and began thrusting into him faster, hitting that delightful ball of nerves that caused Mitsunari to see stars and cry out in ecstasy.

Ieyasu pulled his fingers out once he was satisfied he had prepared Mitsunari thoroughly enough. Using the extra lubricant on his palm to coat his aching, neglected cock, Ieyasu stroked himself a few times before he lined himself up with Mitsunari’s pucker. He pushed slowly in, deeper, deeper until he was fully sheathed inside of him before he paused. Around his throbbing cock, he could feel Mitsunari quiver and one of his hands stroked his thigh while he pressed kisses along his back.

No matter how often they had made love, Mitsunari always needed a moment to adjust to Ieyasu’s thick cock. The pain wasn’t as bad as the first couple of times, but it was still present and still a bother. Regardless of that, Ieyasu always gave him plenty of time to adjust and calm his nerves.

When Mitsunari moved back against him, Ieyasu knew that he was ready. He pulled out until only his tip remained inside and paused for just a brief moment before he thrust back in. Ieyasu’s pace was slow at first, his hips rocking just enough to occasionally hit Mitsunari’s prostate. Sweat trailed down Mitsunari’s spine and Ieyasu lapped it up. He held Mitsunari in place as well as he could with one hand while the other took Mitsunari’s hard cock in his hand and began stroking it.

Beneath them, the bed rocked and swayed with their movements. A breeze would waft into the room and cool them down for a moment before the heat of their love making overpowered it. Mitsunari’s chants of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ were music to Ieyasu’s ears, but he didn’t comply. His speed barely increased; he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Mitsunari was moaning and whimpering beneath him, almost begging Ieyasu to take him harder and go faster. Hearing those sweet noises was almost too much to bear. Still, he kept his pace, and pulled out and in in a leisurely pace. A heat that had pooled in Ieyasu’s stomach was beginning to rise within him and he knew it was time.

Ieyasu sat back and pulled Mitsunari onto his lap. Once he was situated properly, Ieyasu began thrusting hard and deep into Mitsunari, hitting his prostate every time and causing him to cry out in satisfaction. His pace became erratic as his thrusts became faster and harder. He pressed sloppy kisses to Mitsunari’s pale neck nibbled his ear every so often. The hand that had been stroking him in time with his thrusts started doing so faster and faster until Ieyasu was no longer synchronized. 

“Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Ieyasuuuuuu!” Mitsunari chanted over and over until his seed spurted all over Ieyasu’s hand and his own stomach.

That was all Ieyasu needed to reach his own climax. He was buried as deeply as he could be when he came inside Mitsunari, filling him with his own seed. A low grumbling growl emitted from his mouth and his body jerked just a bit as he continued climaxing. When he had finished, he leaned back slightly and wiped the sweat off of his brow. His hair was matted to his neck and forehead and he was panting heavily.  
In his arms, Mitsunari was a limp doll, panting softly as he calmed down. Ieyasu sat up and held Mitsunari to his chest before he fell onto his side. Sticky and sweaty, they laid together in bed and listened to each other’s pants and the occasional breeze that ghosted across their hot skin. Every few minutes or so, Ieyasu would press a kiss to the back of Mitsunari’s neck or to his damp hair.

Minutes passed and Mitsunari turned in his arms so that they were facing each other. He looked exhausted yet completely happy and he kissed Ieyasu’s lips sweetly before snuggling closer to him. Ieyasu smiled and stroked Mitsunari’s back.

“You’re beautiful, Mitsunari,” he said. “I’m so lucky that you’re mine.” He felt Mitsunari kiss his neck.

“And I’m lucky that you’re mine,” Mitsunari replied. “When do you think you’ll be ready for round two?” At that, Ieyasu laughed.

“Give me about ten minutes,” he said, burying his face in Mitsunari’s hair.

“Ten minutes is all I’ll allow. If you’re not ready by then, you will be soon after,” Mitsunari said, the tiniest hint of a devilish smile gracing his lips.

“I would love to see what you plan on doing to me,” Ieyasu said.

“Well, then, I won’t disappoint,” Mitsunari promised.

The pair laughed and kissed each other. With the moonlight surrounding them in a halo-esque shroud, a soft breeze passing through the room every once in a while, and a hunger for one another that wouldn’t die down any time soon, the night was going to be a long and wondrous one.


End file.
